Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic field measuring device.
Description of the Background Art
Different approaches for designing a magnetic field measuring device are known from EP 0 916 074 B1, EP 1 182 461 A2, WO 2009/05237 A1, EP 2 584 304 A1, DE 199 46 935 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,193 B1, and DE 10 2007 041 230 B3. Furthermore, additional methods and devices for magnetic field sensors, in particular with Hall effect sensors, are known from US 2011/0046906 and US 2007/0229060.